Massages
by kylala22
Summary: Everyone needs to relax...


Disclaimer: The characters of **"Farscape"** do not belong to me. Sad as it is.

Massages

Aeryn sat in her quarters looking out the window staring at the stars. The hard day of fighting had taken a toll on Aeryn's muscles she realized as she felt one of the muscles in her neck start to knot and cramp. John walked in and stood behind her. Unaware of his presence (he had walked very quietly) she moved her head around trying to stretch the muscle. She jumped from surprise when she felt hands placed on her neck. She knew the hands that were on her neck before she even turned slightly to see him. Warm shivers went up and down her back and neck, creating the odd tingling sensation she got whenever she was around John.

She smiled slightly and said "I didn't know any one else was in here."

An amused look passed over his face as he said "I surprised you for once. Wow, I must be getting pretty stealthy."

You surprise me all the time, Aeryn thought but chose not to say out loud. There was a comfortable silence as John started rubbing the back of her neck. His touch felt so good. He was always so gentle with her. He began to massage the cramp away. Her body still had those weird shivers running all over her. Her heart was pounding fast in her ears and she feared that he would hear it, it was so loud. This was the closest she had let him be with her for a while. She was nervous. She could smell him he was so close. Her cramp was gone. So he moved on from her neck and started massaging her shoulders.

"Stop…" She whispered even though she didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry am I hurting you?" he asked. A look of concern flicked into his eyes. He stopped giving her the massage and started gently scratching her back. She wanted to laugh at his question but she didn't. She merely turned to him. His piercing blue eyes had locked on hers and she couldn't seem to look away. She saw so much of his soul in those eyes; he always showed his emotions up front unlike her. She was always hiding what she felt. Never showing him that she often longed for him and his touch. He just kept looking at her. She couldn't look away. His lips were so close.

"That Nebari is one annoying tralk!" Aeryn said backing up a little. She wasn't ready; she didn't know what she felt, or why he made her feel like she did. All the stupid shivers and breathless moments. I still don't understand what went on in 'the flax' let alone how I feel about him.

"Did all the fighting make your muscles cramp?" He didn't mind that she didn't let him kiss her. He understood, besides he just liked being around her. Anyways they had already used up most of their courage by letting him touch her. He had been surprised that Aeryn let him massage her.

"Yeah" she said.

"That's unusual for you. Maybe if you ask Zhaan nicely she'll give you a massage, longer than the one that I gave you. And probably better too." He told her. And it was true usually Aeryn didn't chip a nail when fighting let alone get achy muscles. He wondered if anything was wrong. Not that she would ever admit to me if something was wrong.

"No. I'm fine." Like I said Aeryn would never admit to me that something was wrong.

"Aeryn you should go Zhaan. You'll probably feel better after you do. So tell me that you'll go and see her." John pleaded.

"Crichton, I'm fine I don't need to see Zhaan." She stated calmly. I'm fine I don't need Zhaan. It was just a momentary muscle cramp. Ouch, it was just a momentary muscle cramp that's coming back. Oh bucket of dren that hurts. John watched as the muscle he had just got done massaging started to ball itself up into a mean looking Charlie-Horse. Aeryn stifled a gasp as the muscle got tighter and tighter. John unable to watch her suffer from a cruel muscle cramp he once again applied his magic fingers to her neck. Once again she felt heat shivers running all over her body. He caressed the back of her neck to start and then started to rub the muscle a little harder. This time the muscle was not as corporative it didn't want to unknot which made the massage a little more painful. She slowly eased her head down until her chin touched her chest. A small whimper managed to break free or her. Frell I hope John didn't hear that. "Maybe I'll think about going to Zhaan later but"

"Good" John interrupted. He started to reluctantly pull his hands off her smooth, ivory skin on her neck.

"But for now you are doing an excellent job your self." She said taking her hands and putting them back on her neck. They both had a small smile on their lips. Thenshe layeddown on her stomach as he once again began massaging her neck. It felt so good.

Complete


End file.
